


Baked to Perfection

by Overtlytextual



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Ainsworth is still awful, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ann is a cinnamon roll who makes cinnamon rolls, Anne is an overworked bby who needs love, Baker! Ann, CEO! Anne, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Spoiler free!, kinda like a gay hallmark movie vibe, lots of angst but also lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overtlytextual/pseuds/Overtlytextual
Summary: Anne Lister, the new CEO of Shipden Interprises, thinks she needs to get her employees to like her, improve the business, and keep Jeremiah Rawson off her back. But what she really needs is a jam pastry and a warm smile from the pretty baker who lives down the street.





	1. Flattery Will Get You Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This plot bunny has bounced around my head all day, and I finally got it down on paper. This is a super light, low pressure, very cute story about our Ann(e)s. No spoilers for anything really, hope you gays enjoy!

Anne Lister was in a mood. It was already 9:30am, exactly forty-five minutes after the new secretary said she'd be arriving, and still, she was nowhere to be found. She prided herself in being meticulously on time to everything; as the new CEO of _Shipden Enterprises_ , her late uncle's real estate business, she had everything to prove and everything to lose. Her co-workers were good, smart people, but they didn't trust her, at least not yet. What's more, it was a small company with only five or six employees at this particular location in London. There could be no missteps and no secrets kept in such a tiny group. Her uncle, in the last years of his life, had let the ship run amok in many ways, and when Anne stepped into the role, with high expectations and strict ground rules, most of the employees weren't very happy. One such employee, who was supposed to be her secretary, actually went as far to quit her job. It was of no great loss to Anne; the woman was deeply religious and apparently never approved of the boss's niece and her "alternative lesbian lifestyle". So, she hired a new secretary, Eugenie, who she thought was qualified. And she was. But she was also now forty-seven minutes late. And counting.

Anne gazed about the office; the employees looked exhausted and morose. She never liked anyone around her to be unhappy, so she resolved herself to take on her secretary's first job of the day, just this once. After all, it was only her third day here, that was cause enough for a celebration, wasn't it? Anne stood up in her chair, straightened her tie and rebuttoned her suit jacket as she walked out the door of her glass office onto the main floor.

"Good morning everyone!"

Incoherent groans could be heard from the general area of the desks. "Well, I hope everyone is having a good morning, anyway. I was thinking about treating everyone to a coffee and a pastry of their choosing this morning, just as a sort of...welcome gift from me to you. Does that sound like something all of you would be interested in?"

All of a sudden, the formerly sullen office stood at attention in gratitude for Miss Lister's generosity. "I'm afraid I am new to the area, so you'll have to tell me where the office is partially to patronizing," Ann inquired after taking down each person's order.

"Oh, _Crow's Nest_ , like you even need to ask!" said Anne's CFO, Washington.

"Yeah, without a doubt they have the best blueberry muffins in all of London-you've got to go there," echoed John, the head of the agents.

There was general clamoring in agreement that _Crow's Nest Cafe and Bakery_ was the best thing since sliced bread, and so Anne, pad in hand, stepped out into the drizzly Tuesday morning and set off to find it.

Anne came upon a light blue colored building tucked into a street corner about five minutes away from the office. However, she needn't have even read the sign to know that she was in the right place; the whole block smelled of vanilla and cinnamon and coffee and a thousand other delectable treats. Once inside, Anne could see beautifully painted canvases that advertised each item on the menu, which included sandwiches and various mixed coffee drinks. Paired with mismatched chairs and light guitar music, the cafe had an altogether extremely charming and inviting atmosphere. Anne couldn't help but thinking she normally wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this; it was sort of kitschy and cute, two words people didn't usually associate with Anne Lister and her family. They weren't exactly known for being warm and cuddly-in fact, they were seen by the rest of the business community as rather odd. But, since Anne had just started a new job, perhaps it was time for some redefinition. For the first time since starting at _Shipden_ , she felt relaxed. So, if her job involved spending more time in _Crow's Nest,_ she was all for it.

She walked up to the register to find it completely deserted. Her heart sank. Would she have to disappoint the employees by going to another spot that wasn't as good? And already ruin what little standing she had gained with them? Anne called out, rather helplessly to the back, where she could see trays and ovens. There were sweet smells wafting in, so surely, there had to be someone back there? All of a sudden, Anne saw a headful of the most beautiful blonde curls she had ever seen pop out from behind a rack of bagels.

"Hi, hello, I'm ever so sorry to have kept you waiting, I just had to take the cookies out," a voice called out from another unknown place in the bakery. Anne heard a clang in the back, and then all of a sudden, she was face to face with a lovely English rose. She had flour all over her face, her hands, and her floral apron, but she was lovely, nonetheless. The woman smiled beatifically and once more apologized for not being there to greet her when she arrived.

"I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me! My name's Ann, Ann Walker," said the woman. She reached out her hand to shake Anne's, but after taking a look at the state of her hands seemed to think better of it. Ann couldn't really think of what to say; she was paralyzed by how gorgeous this merry little creature was in front her. So of course, she reverted to rudeness.

"I've never had a barista try to shake my hand before, this place really is special," Anne said, not wanting to meet Ann's gaze for fear that she might get lost in her big blue eyes.

"Oh, ha, I'm actually not a barista. I own this cafe and bakery, so..." Ann trailed off, clearly a little miffed that Anne had underestimated her. Anne internally cursed herself for offending her.

"I'm sorry for assuming, it's just... you look rather young to be an owner of such a place. My employees couldn't stop talking about _Crow's Nest_ when I offered to get them a little morning pick me up. I'm Anne, as well, as it happens," Anne finished, hoping that a bit a praise would have won Miss Walker back on her side.

It seemed to do the trick nicely; Ann reverted back to her blinding smile.

"Yes, well, I've baking and creating recipes since I was old enough to walk so it seemed like the right thing to do. I'm just twenty-two now, so straight out of school, I got my license and moved here from Halifax. We still struggle now and again, you know, competing with Starbucks and all that, but the locals seem to really like it here," Ann finished proudly. "Where do you work, if you don't mind my asking? We have a few companies who come to us almost every day, so I might actually know the orders by heart," Ann asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"I'm the new CEO over at _Shipden_ , I don't know if you've-"

"Oh, _you're_ Jack's niece! I was so sorry to hear of his passing, he loved coming in here, I miss him very dearly. He was the kind of man you could just have a great conversation with. You must miss him terribly," Ann said, with tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them off with her sleeve. Anne was touched that the two had such a friendly relationship; her uncle didn't get out much, and the fact that he had daily contact with this woman every day made Anne smile a little, despite herself. Ann could make anyone's day brighter, in her humble estimation.

"Yes, he was a wonderful man. I hope I can do his company proud," said Anne gravely, remembering the monumental tasks she had waiting back for her at her desk. Ann beamed at her like a sun ray.

"I'm sure you will. You remind me a lot of him, you know," intoned Ann. "He always got a black coffee and a jam pastry, every day. What do you like?"

 

 _You_ , Anne almost said out loud. But even she, with her womanizing ways, had better judgment than that. "That sounds wonderful to me, so one black coffee and jam pastry please," Anne ordered with a smile.

"Great! I'll have James start preparing your employee's orders. James, it's time for _Shipden's_ morning order!" Ann yelled back to the bakery section.

"Coming right up, Miss Walker," a male voice answered back.

Ann turned back to her. "Let me grab my tea and your pastry, and we'll have a little chat while James is getting your stuff ready," Ann said, reaching behind her for a mug. "You know, Miss Lister, you look rather young to be managing a company yourself. How did it work out that you got the job?" Ann inquired as she reached into the display case in front of her and pulled out Anne's treat. She handed it to her with some napkins and went to find a place to sit amongst the cozy chairs as Anne answered.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Miss Walker. I'm actually almost thirty-five. I studied business in school, and worked for my uncle doing odd jobs abroad, learning the tricks of the trade, and by the time he died, I was really the only one qualified for the job within my family. It was a choice between giving me a job or selling the company. It was my family’s legacy, Uncle Jack didn't want to see it go to waste," Anne said sitting down across from her.

Their conversation continued for another twenty or so minutes. Anne inhaled the jam pastry, much to Ann's supreme delight. She could feel the lingering tension from this morning leave her body, as it was replaced by a warm comfortable feeling that intensified every time she focused on Ann's beautiful face. Not only was she beautiful, but also supremely kind. Anne discovered that all of Miss Walker's employees were close, personal friends, and that she frequently worked shifts with them, in addition to waking up at 3:30 every morning in order to bake fresh items for the day. Anne explained that she was having some difficulty feeling like was connecting with her new employees, and Ann reassured her that, in time, things would feel more comfortable. She was so down to earth, and yet clearly had plenty of ambition and drive as a young entrepreneur. The two women, despite their clear differences, related to each other in a lot of ways. It was a bit of a lonely life, being in charge, but it was nice to talk to another person whose work was their life, and who understood all that came with that. Ann briefly brought up dating with a flicker of humor in her eye, and Anne just laughed. When comparing Ann to the various unsatisfying flings Anne had had over the years, no woman she had been with could hold a candle to her.

James seemed to finish the orders at lightning speed, and soon it was time for Anne to get back to the office, especially if she still had no secretary. After paying the tab and leaving a hugely generous tip for both Ann and James, and with coffees and treats balanced carefully in hand, she turned to say goodbye to Miss Walker, who had a strange look on her face, almost as though she was sad to see Anne go.

"Well, Anne, it was lovely to meet you and I do hope to see you again very soon!" Ann said with a smile. "I hope things get a little easier at work-in fact, I know they will."

"Ann, thank you so much for everything, you had no idea how much I needed-"

"Yes, I did know, I could see it the moment you walked in that you needed someone to talk to. Your uncle had the same look on him when he would come here. Please, don't hesitate to come back if you need anything, or if you, I dunno, just want to-"

"I'd love to see you again. Can I come back tomorrow?" Anne asked, not wanting to seem too desperate.

"It's a free country," Ann said with a bit of sass. "Of course, I'd love to see you here anytime, I mean it. Now, go butter up your employees with some of my goodies, come on. As a very wise woman once said, "Flattery will get you everywhere."" Ann winked, turned on her heels and went back to work.

Anne was wearing an almost comically large smile by the time she got back to the office, and no doubt her employees noticed. After passing out everyone's mid-morning pick me up, the whole mood of the office seemed lighter, more at ease. She ate her lunch with Mrs. Coordingly, the technical analyst, and Eugenie, who apologized profusely for the London traffic. The whole office seemed surprised there wasn't a massive blow-up over that incident, but Anne wasn't in the mood to be angry with anyone today. After a productive workday, she let everyone off a little early.

Once home, Anne relaxed in the chaise longue in her downtown apartment with a glass of whiskey in her hand, her thoughts turned back to Miss Walker. Her flat, which was so sleek and modern and so unlike Crow's Nest, suddenly seemed colder and emptier. Anne knew exactly who and what could fill it up with light and warmth and the feeling of home. When she got into bed at the end of the night, she found herself reaching for a warm body to clutch against her. When she finally did fall asleep, she dreamt of blue eyes and tight jeans. When she woke up alone in the early hours of the morning, she comforted herself by letting her know that she was only a few hours away from a hot cup of coffee, a jam pastry, and Ann Walker's smile.


	2. I'd Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I am amazed at the incredible response this story has gotten over the past few days. You guys made me so happy, and totally inspired me to continue with the fic! Thank you all! From my estimation, there will be between 2-4 more chapters. After last night's episode, I think we all need a pick-me-up, and this is just pure fluff and smut! You may have noticed that I changed the story rating to Explicit, just because I felt like the sex and what will come up later warranted a higher rating. Please enjoy!

**A few months later....**

 

Anne stepped into Ann's quaint apartment, bottle of wine in hand. In the months that had followed their first meeting, the women's relationship had blossomed beyond Anne’s frequent visits to the the shop. They had become very close friends, spending almost all their time off work in each other’s company. With Shipden doing well fighting off the competition from Jeremiah Rawson and his brother on the real estate market, and Ann having her day off tomorrow, the two had made plans to see each other.

On this particular Saturday evening, Ann had invited Anne over to her place for dinner to watch the new season of The Great British Baking Show, after they discovered that they shared a mutual hatred for Paul Hollywood. Anne could smell whatever Ann was making for dinner bubbling away on the stove-it seemed to be a pasta dish of some sort. Not only was Ann an excellent baker, she was also an accomplished chef, and Anne's intake of home cooked meals had increased enormously since befriending Miss Walker. Ann loved trying out new recipes on the other woman, and many a night between them had been passed in the kitchen, with Anne entertaining and distracting Ann while she worked on a new culinary creation.

After taking off her shoes and hanging up her coat, Anne caught sight of the blonde woman, dancing along to a pop song playing on the radio nearby. Her laughter rang out against the walls of the apartment, and Ann turned around in shock and horror as she realized the other woman had caught her.

"Hey! What are you laughing at Miss Lister? I was just having a bit of a dance, minding my own business-"

"I apologize for interrupting your concert, Britney Spears, but-"

"Stop it, Anne, you're the worst!" Ann exclaimed, all while smiling widely and pulling the other woman into a hug. Anne quickly put down the wine bottle and returned it, luxuriating in Ann's warm embrace. She was unaccustomed to this type of affection before Ann, the type that was given without fear, repercussions, or expectations. But she had learned from Ann to trust, to be honest, and to above all, say what she meant. In business, she was ruthlessly honest. She wasn't afraid to cut anyone down to size. But with women, she always found it hard to be truthful. It was simpler to lie, to not get too attached. Until now.

Anne had been careful not to overstep the boundaries that had been set over the past few months. She knew that Ann had never dated anyone, either in Halifax or in London. Anne never went beyond friendly touches and light-hearted flirtations. But it was in moments like this where she was sorely tempted to ask for more. Even in sweatpants and her hair in braids Ann looked like an angel. Anne could smell her lavender shampoo as she held her. And it was just so easy to be close to her. They were broken out of her reverie by the sound of the water hissing on the stove, where the water boiling the pasta had overflown.

Ann dashed away from Anne's arms suddenly, turning down the heat and mopping up the mess with a floral dishtowel. Anne found herself already missing the other woman's warmth.

"Sorry about that!" Ann said, looking over her shoulder back at Anne.

"Not at all, it looks delicious. New recipe?"

"No, actually this is something my mum used to make us all the time," Ann finished sadly.

"Oh, I'm flattered you would make it for little old me, then. You must miss home," Anne said with sympathy. Even though they sometimes drove her crazy, she didn't know what she would do if she couldn't pop over to see her father or her sister any time she wanted.

"I do, without a doubt. But I had to leave Halifax. I love my family, I really do. But they were overbearing. I was a homebody who loved to bake. My relatives didn't believe that I could strike out my own and become a business owner. I just had to prove them wrong," Ann asserted, now dishing out the delicious smelling meal into two bowls.

"To your continued success," Anne said raising a glass of the wine she brought while passing another to Ann, who took a shy sip, her eyes darting over the top of the glass. The pair took their meal to Ann's exceedingly comfortable couch, where it was promptly inhaled. After singing Ann's praises once again, and chivalrously offering to wash the dirty dishes, Anne settled back in to watch the show. Ann grabbed a soft looking blanket and sat back down next to Anne, who had her hands in her lap. She looked curiously at Anne with worry in her eyes.

"You aren't going to cuddle with me?"

Anne couldn't help the stupid smile that flew to her face. Without words, she opened her arms and tingled as Ann snuggled herself in the space between them. The feeling of Ann's body against hers was welcoming, and the two stayed in each other's arms for the whole of the first episode. When she closed her eyes, it was easy for Anne to imagine that they were together-truly together, and that this was just a normal lovers' night in. All of a sudden, as the credits were rolling, Ann looked up at her. God, she could just get lost in those perfect, loving eyes. How many times had she been mesmerized by them since that very first they'd met? Anne opened her mouth to say something, but no words seemed to come out. She felt Ann's soft hands tangle up into her short hair.

"Anne, can I talk with you about something? There's just some things I need to say to you, that I should have said a long time ago," Ann said with determination.

"Of course, you know you can tell me anything," Anne replied, feeling her heart rate pick up suddenly.

"These past few months have been so happy for me. With you, I feel as though I can do anything, be anyone. I've never really told anyone this before, but I was so terribly lonely before you came into my life. My whole life was just my business, which I love very much, but.... I never wanted to give my heart to anyone before, and I'm scared-so scared! But I don't want to go on any longer not knowing what it’s like to be with you," Ann whispered, barely meeting Anne's eyes as she confessed to her. "I understand we come from two different worlds, and if you'd rather be with someone more confident and interesting and richer and worldlier, but you're my friend, and I care very much about you, and it felt wrong having this secret inside me that I was keeping from you," Ann finished with tears in her eyes.

When Anne didn't respond straight away, purely out of shock, she attempted to wriggle out of her embrace, clearly embarrassed. Anne's heart all of a sudden felt full. Here, below her, was her dream woman; kind, intelligent, emotive, and beautiful, telling her that she wanted to be with her. Ann returned her feelings of love and affection, unlike so many other romantic encounters she'd had in the past. She stopped Ann from escaped by tightening her hold and bringing her closer to her, so that they were face to face.

"Ann, you don't need to be embarrassed. You have no idea what the last three months have meant to me. Before you, I didn't know the first thing about caring for another person, no matter how rich or worldly they might have been. I was selfish and base and had no idea what I was doing with my life. But you just waltzed in with your zest for life and your compassion and those delicious jammy pastries of yours, and you've changed me. I've been smitten with you from the first day I met you. I'm scared too; I know what it’s like to risk my heart and pay the price for it. But sometimes we have to be brave and take the plunge, or else we'll never know just how precious life can be. I can't promise it will be easy, I can't promise to always know exactly what I'm doing, but I do vow to protect your heart, if you let me in," Anne swore, wanting to communicate just how much she wanted her.

"Can I kiss you now?" Ann asked timidly, clearly still unsure about how to proceed. Anne, as the older, more experienced person realized she would have to take the lead, something that she relished.

"Of course, darling," Anne said. "Come here."

Ann's lips were soft and supple. Anne could taste the slightly bitter wine mixing with the natural sweetness of Ann's mouth. What Ann lacked in physical expertise she more than made up for in enthusiasm, and Anne found herself getting incredibly turned on as the kissing continued, while she threaded her hand in Anne's hair. She just wanted to see more after taking a bite from the forbidden fruit.

"Is this okay?" Anne asked, her hand at the bottom of Ann's shirt. Ann simply moaned her reply into her mouth without stopping, the vibrations sending a shiver down Anne's spine. They separated as the garment came off and fell to the floor. Anne hadn't realized that Ann wasn't wearing a bra underneath and was more than a little pleasantly surprised when she, all of a sudden, was half naked in front of her. Her breasts were perfectly sized teardrops, capped with dusky pink nipples that hardened rapidly under Anne's gaze.

"Please, touch me. I want you to," Ann said quietly, as Anne flipped them over so that Ann was underneath her. She promptly fulfilled the other woman's request by taking a nipple in her mouth and suckling lightly. Ann cried out and bucked into Anne's hips, letting her know that this had been the right move. Anne smiled against her chest as she left kisses and hickeys all over it, worshipping the soft skin. Her body was so perfect, and Anne reveled in worshipping it. After reaching the waistband of Ann's pants, she ripped off her own shirt and watched as Ann's eyes, usually so innocent, were now filled with lust and heat.

"Darling, I love what you're doing, but do you mind if we move this to my bedroom? I don't really want my first time making love to be on a couch," Ann said, giggling sheepishly. Without replying, Anne simply smiled and gathered the other woman up into her arms and stood up, Ann wrapping her legs around her waist as she carried her into the other room. Anne deposited her gently onto the soft bed, so that she was resting on her back, and looked into Ann's eyes.

"Now, I know you've never done this before, and I want to make you feel really, really good tonight. I can see that you're a bit nervous, and that's ok, but I need you to tell me if anything I'm doing is too much or if I'm hurting you, alright? We can stop at any time, I won't be cross, I promise. We'll just take it slow," Anne whispered, wanting to reassure her, feeling happy when she felt Ann relax in her embrace. "Right now, just focus on feeling good. I'll have to learn how you want to be touched. Can you show me where you want me to touch you?" Anne asked seductively. She had a reputation for being a very generous and giving lover, and tonight, Anne wanted to live up to her name.

Ann took one of Anne's hands and moved it down below her belly, so that it rested between her legs. Anne anchored her thumb at the top of Ann's underwear, and began applying a light pressure to Ann's clit, rubbing her in circles as she simultaneously kissed her neck. Ann laid there with her mouth open, her expression one of pure pleasure as she begged Anne to continue, her hands feeling the skin underneath her sports bra. Before long, Anne could feel the wet spot at the front of her panties getting larger, and knew it was time to move onto something even more intense. She removed her hand, and Ann looked up at her with terror in her eyes.

"Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong? Was it too much when I begged you not to stop? I'm sorry, it just felt so good-". Anne interrupted her with a laugh, which just made Ann's frown grow deeper. She smiled down at the blonde.

"No, sweetheart, of course not, you're perfect. I was just about to take your...request to heart by taking off your underwear, are you ready for that?" Anne asked, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

"Oh, ok. Yes, please, take them off. I want to feel you, skin on skin," Ann said quietly. Her words only served to further inflame Anne's passions. She pulled off Ann's pants and removed her own, leaving Ann completely naked and herself in only a bra and briefs. Anne could smell how turned on Ann was, and the scent made her mouth water. She had to taste her.

"Darling, I'm going to use my mouth now, okay? And maybe some fingers?" Anne asked eagerly.

"Whatever you want, just please touch me," Ann pleaded, flushed red and clearly already overwhelmed. Anne needed no further encouragement than that. She kissed down Ann's body until she was eye level with the most glorious set of blonde curls she'd ever seen (besides the ones on Ann's head, that is). After a few swipes through, Anne began suckling insistently on Ann's clit, massaging it with her tongue at the same time. After a few minutes, Anne took a finger and glided it smooth inside her lover, amazed at how warm and wet it felt inside. She herself had begun rubbing herself with her free hand, so turned on Anne was by the sight of the other woman coming undone. When she added another finger, finding the special spot about halfway inside her that she knew would drive the other woman crazy. Above her, Ann was a wreck. She seemed to have lost the ability to speak, her verbal capacity reduced to moans, whimpers, and the occasional shout of Anne's name. Anne could feel her spasming around her fingers, so she increased the intensity of her thrusts and moaned against Ann's pussy, wanting desperately to make her cum. Her own orgasm was coming on rapidly as well, and she became lost in a world of sensation, where only her and Ann existed. They were so in synch with one another, as though they were dancing, and Anne couldn't believe she had waited this long to take Ann to bed.

"Ahh, Anne, I..I'm going to...ooh," Ann didn't get a chance to finish as her climax rolled over her. Anne removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue, want to taste every drop Ann had to give her. As soon as she tasted Ann's essence again, her orgasm hit, causing her to moan deeply inside of Ann, making her shake even more. Anne slid back up the length of Ann's torso and pulled her into a bruising kiss. She wanted Ann to know how good she tasted, and how amazing she had made Anne feel. As she felt the aftershocks of Ann's peak die down, she held the other woman close to her so that they were face to face. "Well, that was...wow..." Ann finished, apparently still lost for words.

"Thank you for that. Do people usually thank the other person afterwards? Does it always feel so good? How do people even function without wanting to have sex, like, all the time?" Not for the first time this evening, Anne burst out laughing.

"Most people do. I know I've wanted to, every time I see you," Anne said flirtatiously, making Ann flush again. "And between us, yes, I think the sex can always be that good, but I've had some bad experiences with it myself. Luckily, I don't foresee us having any trouble in that department," Anne finished.

"I was enjoying myself so much, I didn't even...do anything for you," Ann said apologetically.

Anne waved her off. "I usually like to take care of myself in that department-my favorite part of sex is pleasing the other person, but when I need you, I'll be sure to show you exactly what gets me off when another person is touching me, okay?" Anne asked, not wanted to offend her.

"I'd like that," Ann said, yawning. She settled her head into the crook of Anne's shoulder. "Will you stay with me tonight?" Ann implored. And how could Anne say no to anything this woman asked her to do?

"Of course, darling, I'd love to stay the night" Anne replied easily, feeling rather sleepy herself. She let her head fall back onto the pillow. The room smelled like them, like their sex. Normally, this would have been slightly gross, but Anne found that this time it was comforting, proof that what had transpired tonight was more than just a dream, but Anne's new reality. She could hardly believe it. She went to go express this sentiment to Ann but found that she was already sound asleep. Looking down at her beautiful face, Anne wished that she could freeze this moment and time and live within it for the rest of her life. But, alas, she could not, so she would just have to settle to pulling her love deeper into her arms, giving her a goodnight kiss on the forehead, and falling fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing smut, so I'd love some feedback about that! Did it work? Let me know in the comments! Again, you can always find me on Tumblr @nationalgiographicc if you want to scream about last night. See you all soon!


	3. Can I Tell You Something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! Thank you all for your lovely feedback last week, I appreciate it more than you know! Once again, the new episode sent me into a complete tailspin, and of course I spent all of last night writing. It was a rough one, but I'm praying for a happy ending next week!! I want to let you know that I've changed some of the warnings and the tags on the piece, as you can see above. This chapter mentions conversion therapy, rape, and suicidal thoughts, so if any of that will be triggering for you, please keep that in mind.

Anne was gently roused from sleep by the sun shining through Ann's open window. She looked down at the gorgeous blonde lying in her arms, still slumbering with a smile on her face. Anne took this moment to reflect on the events of the past 24 hours. Yesterday, her and Ann were just friends, bound by the rules of platonic intimacy and their fear of the unknown. But today, they were so much more. Normally at this point in a tryst with a woman, she would be quietly tiptoeing out of the house, doing a walk of shame and never calling back.  This time, wild horses wouldn't keep Anne away from this place, from this bed, and from Ann. It was scary as anything, sure, but Anne couldn't wait to continue exploring where their relationship would go. Temporarily, Anne forgot about the fear and anxiety she associated with commitment and the desperation she had to try to make whatever this was work. Right now, she was determined to enjoy the moment.

She gathered Ann closer to her chest and relaxed back into the mattress. However, the movement just served to rouse Ann from her sleep. For a moment, she seemed to have forgotten the events of the previous night, looking at Anne with a slight confusion. _Please, don't let her regret this, don't let this be over._ But all of Anne's worries were assuaged when Ann pulled her in for a passionate good morning kiss, stale breath be damned. The two women had fallen asleep almost completely naked, and Ann seemed to luxuriate in the feeling of being skin to skin, stretching over Anne's body like a cat. All this commotion got Anne's engine running; she felt her center grow hot with desire once more as she remembered the incredible things she did to Ann's body last night. All of a sudden, a loud grumble from Anne's stomach interrupted their morning make-out.

"Sounds like someone's hungry, huh?" Ann said teasingly, giggling as she saw Anne's face grow pink with embarrassment.

"Well, I should be, making you scream like you did last night isn't exactly an easy feat," Anne quipped in reply, smiling when she saw Ann develop a blush of her own.

"In that case, why don't I go whip up some pancakes? Do you like lemon blueberry?" Ann asked. Anne simply moaned her response. "That sounds absolutely divine, Miss Walker. If you don't mind, I'm going to go to the lou and freshen up, but I'll meet you in the kitchen when I'm finished," said Anne, pressing a kiss to Ann's temple as she rolled out of bed and into the little bathroom attached to the bedroom.

Within minutes, Anne could smell the batter cooking on the stovetop. She returned to the bedroom to put on her clothes from last night. Her trousers seemed to be right where she had left them, but her T-shirt was nowhere to be found. She wandered into the kitchen, where she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Ann standing over the pancakes, humming as she added blueberries to them. _Ann was wearing her shirt_.

The seemingly mundane thought served to tug at her heartstrings; when it came to hookups, Anne had never stuck around long enough with anyone to provide them with an opportunity to steal her clothing, and the few short-lived relationships she'd had were never so intimate as this. She felt an ache start to build in her chest when Ann noticed her presence in the kitchen and turned around with a grin.

"I hope you don't mind I took this from the floor, you weren't using it, and I...I wanted to smell like you," Ann finished shyly. It took a minute for Ann to find her voice. She thought privately that she would give Ann all the shirts of hers she could possibly want if she kept looking as adorably sexy as she did right now. A possessive thrill ran through her as she crossed the floor to wrap her arms around Ann. She rested her front against Ann's back and pulled her close as she whispered in her ear:

"I don't mind at all, you look rather ravishing in it, I think," Anne murmured, smiling against the shell of Ann's ear as she felt her shiver against her nearly bare chest. Anne snaked her hands up her own shirt and cupped Ann's breasts in her hands, teasing her nipples. "And I'd love to make you smell like me some more, if you're ready for another round," Anne said slyly. Ann's knees buckled and Anne grabbed her waist, catching her fall. She placed her free hand at Ann's belly, sneaking into her underwear and the wetness between her legs. Ann tilted her head back in a moan, meeting Anne's eyes.

"I have to finish the pancakes, but, after that, I'm yours," Ann said sweetly, kissing Anne in apology as the other woman removed her hand from her underwear, only a little disappointed that they were breaking for food.

It took the two women a while to finish breakfast; Anne insisted on feeding Ann every bite from her lap as a thank you for cooking, which of course devolved into more kissing and grinding. By the end of the meal, both had faces and hands sticky from the syrup. Ann decided that to clean off, she wanted them both to take a bath, an idea that brokered no argument from Anne. She ripped her T-shirt off of Ann's body. Ann, now naked save for her panties, shot Anne a daring look over her bare shoulder and took off towards the bathroom. Anne ran after her as she heard the tub running, shucking off her clothes as she went.

The two women sat in companionable silence in the bath, Ann still recovering from her latest mind-bending orgasm. Both were up to their necks in suds and hot water in Ann's adorable dusty pink tub, eyes closed in relaxation. They stayed there for quite some time, gently washing and caressing each other. Ann tucked her head underneath Anne's chin and sighed.

"This has been the nicest day off I've ever had, Anne," said Ann fondly breaking the silence that had consumed them for most of the hour.

Anne hummed in agreement. Despite the sentiment, and the beautiful day they had shared together, she could already feel their little bubble of bliss beginning to burst as the early afternoon rays shone through the windows in the bathroom. She knew they couldn't stay like this forever; tomorrow was coming, and Anne would have to leave dream land and go back to reality.

Anne's mind was on business; she had recently received a sort of ransom letter from Jeremiah Rawson telling her that she owed him quite a lot of money, and she couldn't for the life of her think of why. She kept the books fastidiously, and all of her uncle's debts, incurred before he passed, were now paid back in full. Turning her mind back to Ann, she noticed that the other woman seemed to be deep in thought as well.

"Penny for your thoughts, Miss Walker?"

"Hmm...it's nothing, it's just about the bakery, it's not something you should be worried about-"

Anne interrupted her. "Hey, now. I've seen you naked, I've slept in your arms, and we've shared a beautiful 24 hours together. I promised you last night that I would protect your heart from anything that came our way. Tell me what's on your mind, darling," Ann cajoled, wanting to reassure her lover.

"Alright. But it means admitting that I haven't been entirely truthful with you," Ann said, feeling ashamed.

Anne's blood ran cold; this whole time, she had been waiting for the other shoe to drop, for this perfect woman to reveal that she was simply too good to be true. Anne stiffened and pulled away slightly from Ann. She noticed, and Ann's face fell, but she said nothing and continued on.

"You know that I left my family in order to pursue this business. You know that they were oftentimes difficult people. But I wasn't just leaving behind Halifax. I was also leaving behind _someone._ He was the real reason why I left," Ann said quietly.

" _He??_ What happened?" Anne asked, expecting to hear some ridiculous story about a secondary school boyfriend. Instead, she was shocked as Anne began to cry, her lower lip trembling with what looked like fear. Regardless of what Ann was about to tell her, Anne couldn't let her go without comfort, especially when she was the most upset Anne had ever seen her. Anger and uncertainly all but forgotten, Anne hauled her up onto her chest once again and put a wet hand through her hair.

"Oh, sweetheart. Just tell me. Whatever it is, I will try to understand," Anne said, trying to believe it herself.

"You'll hate me, you'll never want to see me again, I-"

Once again, the ever-persistent Anne interrupted. "No matter what it is, I promise Ann, I could never hate you, not for a second," Anne finished, this time promising herself that she wouldn't interject again until after Ann was through.

"You see, my family was quite religious. Growing up, I was in church all the time-I was very devout. And, at my church, there was this reverend, Thomas Ainsworth was his name. There were many things he loved to rant and rave about, but one of his favorite topics to preach on was the sin of.... homosexuality..."

Anne's throat started to close up-she could already feel where this sordid tale was headed.

"Right when I was around 15 or 16, I started having these...feelings...towards other women. I prayed for so long that they would go away, but they didn't-obviously. And, I had a rather loud-mouthed best friend, Harriet. I told her what I was feeling, I trusted her, confided in her. I was just so tired of keeping the secret to myself, I thought I was going to explode. Of course, that was a mistake. She told my family, who went straight to Reverend Ainsworth. He said he could cure me, through private counseling. At first, it was exactly as you would think it to be; Bible studies, daily repentances, things like that. But then, when he knew it wasn't doing anything, he...he...touched me. In ways that he shouldn't have, in ways that I didn't want. He said it was the only thing that would make me normal. That's why I've never been with anyone. I was miserable. I tried to...end it all. God, I hated my life. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of leaving as soon as I graduated. I was baking all the time, making up new recipes to distract myself from the hell I was living in. I spent every stray moment working, in order to save up for a tiny little flat near the shop. A teacher, Mrs. Priestley, was kind enough to lend me some money to open up _Crow's Nest_. And now here I am," Ann finished plainly, clearly doing her best to distance herself from the traumas of her past.

Anne felt wetness coat her face. At first, she'd just assumed it had come from washing her hair in the bathtub, but then she realized she was crying. She hadn't cried in years, not since she was a heartbroken teenager. She hadn't even cried at her uncle's funeral, but now the floodgates were open, and Anne felt her body wracked with sobs as she took in the horrific details of Ann's former life. Silently, Anne wrapped her arms around Ann and rocked her like a baby, swaying back and forth like a sailboat on the ocean.

"Oh, Ann, I... I don't know what to say. "I'm sorry" seems insufficient. But all I'm thinking right now is how strong you are. You amaze me. Not many people could go through what you did and come out the other end of it. But you didn't just survive-you thrived, you blossomed. You have friends and a business and a life. You bring people joy, you create things. I... I’m just so glad that you didn't hurt your..."

 Anne couldn't even finish the sentence, so abominable the idea was in her mind. She felt Ann crying into her shoulder, too, overwhelmed with memories and the vulnerability of sharing them. Ann looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes, shivering.

"The water's gone cold" Ann said, her voice hoarse from crying.

Anne immediately sprung into action, wrapping Ann snuggly into a waiting towel before finding her own. She lovingly dried Ann's hair and braided it, whilst quickly drying off her own body and hair. For good measure, she put Ann back in her T-shirt, which garnered her a genuine smile. The two women spent the rest of the afternoon entangled in each other's arms. Anne whispered relaxing sweet nothings into Ann's ear, and they both went in and out of sleep. Anne awoke with a yawn to see Ann looking at her tenderly.

"What are you thinking about, darling?" Anne asked delicately.

"Just how lucky I am to have you. It took me a long time for me to stop hating myself, hating who I was-I'm just glad I stuck around long enough to meet someone as incredible as you. I thought for sure that after what I'd just told you, you'd have run for the hills, but here you are, right by my side, taking care of me, like you have since that first day you came into the shop," Ann said sweetly and with a cautious smile.

"It means so much to me that you confided such an intimate part of your life to me. None of what happened was your fault-I hope you know that. But, was there a specific reason you told me about what happened just now?"

 

The next morning, Ann shakily pulled a letter dated a few days prior from a locked box in her office. She handed it to Anne, who put on her glasses to read it. The letter, to put it plainly, was extremely intimidating. It seemed that Ainsworth was opening up a new branch of his church in London, and he "didn't want any trouble" from Ann. In exchange for his silence on Ann's past to his congregation and members of the community, Ainsworth demanded a payment of 75,000 pounds from Ann, payed in full within the month. If he didn't receive the money by this time, he would embark on a smear campaign across London, seeking to discourage people from patronizing _The Crow's Nest,_ which was owned by a "sexual deviant".  The letter was littered with foul language and veiled threats against her person. Ann explained that she didn't know how Ainsworth knew she was in the city, much less her address-she hadn't told a soul when she was leaving Halifax or where she was going. Right now, she was behaving much like a bird in a cage.

"I don't know what to do! The business is doing fine, but we don't have a spare 75,000 dollars lying about, that's for sure. And we had just started to gain ground with the locals...." Ann lamented, clearly tormented by the possibility that her business could be over.

Anne thought about a possible solution. The most obvious one had been stuck in her mind ever since Ann had confessed to what had happened to her all those years ago. Anne had some choice words for the Reverend Ainsworth, and she wouldn't mind having the opportunity to show him what kind of power Ann had on her side now that she was an adult.

"Darling, I'm a rather important person in the scope of London-the Lister name carries a lot of weight around here. I'd like to go talk to him, see if I can't reason with him. I don't want you interacting with him any more than you already have, and he may find me...persuasive when he comes face to face with me," Anne said threateningly.

"While I do love the thought of you defending my honor, darling, I don't want you around him, either, especially if it means antagonizing him. I've seen you on those conference calls you love so much-you can be brutal sometimes. He won't like that, not to mention when it comes from someone like you," Ann finished worriedly.

"He should keep threatening my girlfriend, then he'll really see what he won't like! You have every reason to be scared of him, but I won't be. As long as I'm around, you have nothing more to fear from him," Anne promised.

Ann got up and snaked her arms underneath Anne's suit jacket. "Well, if my _girlfriend_ wants to protect me, then I guess there's nothing I can do to stop it," Ann said, resigned to the fact that Anne would do things her own way.

She smiled against Ann's hair. "No, I guess not, _girlfriend,_ " Anne replied with raised eyebrows, pleased that her slip of the tongue had paid off. "Sweetheart, I'd love to spend all day in here, but I should really get to the office. I have a troubling letter of my own waiting for me, and plus, I think John will mutiny if I don't get him that blueberry muffin.

Ann's eyes furrowed as she took in this news, but after Anne rolled her eyes, Ann giggled and gave her the Shipden office orders, along with a sound kiss on the lips. As she walked out, she could hear James teasing Ann about how "whipped" she was. Maybe she was; all she knew was that she had never felt like this before. This business with the Reverend troubled her. Anne hated knowing that her love had been hurt, and the threats he had made weren't something to be taken lightly, although she had steadfastly reassured Ann that it would all work itself out. Speaking of threats, Anne's mind turned to Jeremiah Rawson's ransom note to Shipden. Funnily enough, the demand made by him was also 75,000 pounds. Coincidence? Not in this town.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did we think? What would you like to see happen to Ainsworth next chapter? Let me know in the comments, hope you all enjoyed! If you'd like more GJ content or just want to say hi, my Tumblr is @nationalgiographicc


	4. How Do You Know About That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all! I'm back with another chapter-and this one's a doozy. thank you all for your lovely comments and encouragement! please enjoy!

Anne looked up at the austere looking exterior. The sign planted in the lawn on the doorstep read:

_Holy Church of Christ_

_Sermons preached daily by the Reverend Thomas Ainsworth_

_Come in and seek the Lord_

She rolled her eyes as she passed through the threshold, crosses and Bible verses coming into view. Despite herself, Anne felt guilt rising in her throat like bile. She understood now that Ann had been trapped inside four walls that looked just like this. She saw the place for what it was: a comfortable prison. Lining the walls were sworn testimonials and newspaper clippings from faithful followers, mesmerized by the young reverend who had just "turned up" in London and began growing a following. She saw right through them-it was almost too easy. Anne had never made a habit of going to church, not since she had been asked to leave a Sunday service when she was 11 after interrupting the pastor one too many times. (One could hardly blame her-she really _did_ want to know why Adam and Eve were kicked out of the garden).

To her, knowledge was religion. She had never felt the need to dig for any deeper meaning in her life; to her, simply the excitement of living from day to day was satisfying enough. Anne didn't need answers for the impossible questions. She enjoyed the mysteries of the universe simply as they are.

Ann had already told her that organized religion and her belief in God had been forever damaged-her only reservation was going up against Ainsworth, who continued to wield power over her even almost half a decade after she had left Halifax.

Anne had no such reservations. Because she had been angry before, frustrated, overwhelmed even. Business was often difficult, and Anne had been in a host of seemingly impossible situations in her time, both with _Shipden_ and in other enterprises. She had thrown things and unplugged phones and yelled at secretaries until they cried. But she had never saw red like she had in that bathtub, listening to Ann sob out her life story. This was beyond anger. This was _love_.

Anne could feel it coursing through her veins, and it burned hotter than any rage Anne had ever experienced. It spurred her on and inspired her and scared her. And there was no one who deserved to be on the receiving end of her wrath of love than one Reverend Ainsworth.

Anne breezed past the unmanned desk outside a set of golden double doors. His name was embossed in silver on the glass, and she felt that urge to wrap her hands around his throat grow anew inside her. Anne took a deep breath and grasped the handles of the doors with both hands.

Inside, Anne found herself rather surprised. She didn't know exactly what she was expecting when she pictured the reverend, but this definitely wasn't it. Sitting at the desk was a young-looking man, with auburn side burns and warm brown eyes. He was around her height and was seemingly very engrossed in his work. Anne though that her presence had gone unnoticed until, without looking up from his papers, Ainsworth spoke.

 

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Lister?" he asked almost shyly. His tone didn’t top the flash of fear that ran through Anne at his words.

"How do you know who I am, Reverend Ainsworth?" Anne replied without answering his question.

"That's for me to know and for you to wonder about, Miss Lister," Ainsworth said, applying an edge to his voice.

"Well, _I_ know who _you_ are, a fact that will reveal itself to be quite unfortunate for you in due time. I know what you do to those in your parish who you think you can manipulate. I know that you are blackmailing my good friend Miss Walker into giving you 75,000 pounds, though from the looks of this office you don't need it. Now all I need to know is _why?_ Why do you need the money? Why won't you let Miss Walker be? You and I both know that we are the only people outside of her who know what really happened in that little church in Halifax. So, tell me-why?"

"Again, Miss Lister, I have no reason to tell you _anything_ about my personal life or that of your "friend" Miss Walker. Our relationship is private-"

"If you consider abuse to be a relationship, then I'm afraid-"

"Abuse! I was helping her become closer to God in the best way I know how. What she needed was a good strong Christian man to help her-"

"You disgust me, Ainsworth. You aren't even man enough to admit that you took advantage of a poor, vulnerable young girl and you are now attempting to do it again. But this won't be like the last time, because now she has me on her side," Anne finished proudly. "So, I suggest that you call off this whole nonsense about the money unless you want to experience more of my rage."

"And why would I be scared of you? I know all about your deviant lifestyle, and all about what you and Miss Walker get up to in that little apartment of hers. And what about that little debt of yours that needs paying, hmm?" Ainsworth asked with a cruel glint in his eye. For the first time since arriving, Anne felt genuinely frightened.

"How do you know about that?" Anne asked, worriedly.

"Oh, I have my sources," Ainsworth replied coolly. "And I suggest you have a little more confidence in what you're talking about before you come barging into the office of a man of God. And if you came about having Ann's payments dropped, I'm afraid it can't be done. She will either pay what she owes me or have her name dragged through the mud, the choice is hers entirely. Good day to you, Miss Lister," he said looking back down at his papers. It was clear she was being dismissed.

Without another word, Anne got up and left the office. She defeatedly made her way down the hall and out of the building. Turning onto the street, Anne noticed something she had failed to see on her way in: a large real estate sign that indicated the church had recently been bought and sold.

_Rawson Brother's Real Estate_

Of course, this degenerate had worked with Rawson to acquire his plot. Shaking her head, Anne continued her walk back to _Crow's Nest,_ making a mental note to ask Eugenie to look into the details of that deal. Knowing Rawson, they had the potential to be sordid.

Anne stepped into the warm building, smiling slightly as she heard the bell chime, signaling her entrance. She could see Ann in the back, frosting cookies with a delicate hand. When she saw Anne, however, she immediately abandoned her work and took the other woman into her arms, kissing her hello. Anne stayed in her embrace for longer that she usually would. Ann, perceptive as she was, noticed that Anne was off.

"What's wrong, love?" Ann asked with concern in her voice. Anne briefly considered lying to her about what she'd been doing but stopped short. Hiding the truth would do nothing but cause more hurt in the end.

"I've just spoken with Reverend Ainsworth," Anne began delicately, not wanting to upset her girlfriend. Unfortunately, it didn't work. All the color drained from Ann's face.

"And what did he say?" Ann questioned, clearly nervous.

"He...he's not going to let you off the hook. I tried, Ann, I did, but he wouldn't budge," Anne replied, disappointed.

Ann plopped down in the chair she had been sitting in previously.

"I'm going to have to sell the business," Ann said quietly.

"What?" Anne asked incredulously.

"It's the only way I can fix this-I told you before, I don't have the money," insisted Ann, her voice rising.

"It's not the only way," replied Anne in a low voice.

"What are you saying, Anne? Wha-"

"I'm saying that I can take care of this, if you'll let me. I have the money, I can make this all go away."

Ann just looked at her as if she'd grown two heads.

"You wouldn't, you can't, I-"

"I can and I will, Ann. Do you have any idea how hard it's been to watch you agonize over this? This place, it symbolizes everything you dreamed of, everything you've worked for. This is where I laid eyes on you, it's where we fell in love. It's your life. It would be impossible for me to watch you throw this all away," Anne said sadly, taking Ann's hands in her own.

"You love me?" Ann asked.

Anne rolled her eyes. "Me and my loose lips," she muttered pulling Ann close to her chest while laughing.

"Hmm...loose isn't the exact word I would use to describe them. Soft, warm, _perfect_ -that's more like it," intoned Ann, grabbing Anne by the shirt for a kiss. Anne rested her forehead against Ann's and looked deep into her eyes, which were asking her the all-important question.

 "I do love you. I know it's only been three months since we met but...there's no one else for me except you. That's why you have to let me do this for you," Anne whispered.  

"I don't want to take your money-"

"You wouldn't be taking it, I would give it to you. If it means that much to you, it could eventually be paid back, but I want you to know that everything that I own, everything that I have, is yours," Anne said with earnest affection.

Ann got that look in her eyes that let her know she had acquiesced. Anne cupped her face in both hands and kissed her again, just because she knew she could. The two women made out in the kitchen for several minutes before Anne pulled away breathlessly. Ann tried to convince her to stay for some very appealing sex in her backroom office (she was becoming quite the little exhibitionist) but Anne did have a business to run. She thought about telling her that she was looking into possible ties between Ainsworth and Rawson but thought better of it; it was time to put the matter to bed.

With one last kiss and a promise to meet at Anne's apartment for Chinese takeout, Anne made her way back to Shipden. After calling Eugenie over and explaining the situation, the secretary and her boss set to work; going through old real estate ads, correspondence between the two men, and even the finalized deal, signing away the deed of the building over to Ainsworth-that was courtesy of Coordingly, who had hacked into both men's private computers. They searched far and wide for any discrepancies, but this seemed to be a clean deal.

"Miss Lister, there's something odd here," said Eugenie.

"What is it, Eugenie?"

"In all of these papers, all their communication, there's nothing about a price, or money changing hands. From all appearances...Ainsworth never paid for the building."

"Well, how much was the property worth?"

"The last owner paid 150,000 pounds for it.... the loan was set up so that they paid in two installments of 75,000."

Anne choked on her own coffee.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Fine. I'm fine. Just...could I have the room please? Leave the papers, thank you both," Anne said dismissively. Both Coordingly and Eugenie nodded and left her glass office.

It was true. Anne couldn't believe how stupid they had been, barely covering their tracks. Ainsworth and Rawson were blackmailing the two of them in order to pay Rawson for the building, which for all intents and purposes he was currently squatting in. She knew there was something fishy going on there. Anne felt like she was floating on air, a stark contrast to her mood a few hours ago. There was just one more mystery to unravel-who had been watching her and Ann all this time? Besides these two ghouls, who was out to get them?

She had to tell Ann. It was time to come clean about her little side investigations, even if it would send her lover into a tailspin. Before she could do so however, Coordingly was back in her office.

"Miss Lister, I'm so sorry to be a bother, but I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago."

Anne's stomach dropped. Not again. Anne didn't think she could take another surprise.

"You remember your Uncle's old secretary, Mrs. Priestley?"

"Of course, she hated me because of my sexuality and my...my presentation," Anne said, gesturing to herself.

Coordingly had the good sense to look guilty. "Well, I couldn't be sure before, but...see, we used to be friends, working together for all these years. A few weeks ago, she left a brochure in my mailbox, inviting me to join her church. It's Reverend Ainsworth's congregation. Apparently, she works for him now, doing secretarial work, like she did here. I apologize for not telling you before, but I couldn't-"

"Thank you, Coordingly, really. If she has her hands on his paperwork, she could know something, something we don't. Oh, this is excellent news, well done indeed!"

Coordingly smiled at her and returned to her desk.

After collecting the necessary contact information on Eliza Priestley, Anne left the office and called a cab to take her back to her apartment. When she arrived, Ann was already in her vast kitchen, looking over the variety of takeout menus that Anne kept under her island.

"Hi, darling, what do you think, the fish with black bean sauce or the vegetable lomein," Ann said without looking up. Anne simply stood across from her with a smile on her face.

"What is it, why are you smiling like tha-"

"Ann, sit down. I have a lot to share with you about my investigation into Ainsworth, I've learned a lot in the last few hours"

"Well, tell me, what do you know?"

"I think I figured out how I can get us out of this mess."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do we think-any predictions about what's to come?? the love confession?? let me know in the comments. if you need to scream about last night, you can find me on Tumblr at @nationalgiographicc  
> just a heads up, there will be 1-2 more chapters in the story and then we will be done, but don't worry, I have a million different ideas rolling around in my head. please do let me know if you have any suggestions!! have a great day!


	5. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all! so sorry for the wait, it's been a little crazy around here! this is the last chapter of this story, but not to worry, I have another slightly shorter one already in the works. hope you enjoy this ending!

"Anne, what do you know?"

 

Ann sat down on the island stool as she prepared to take in the news.

 

"Ainsworth is blackmailing you, and so is his landlord, my business rival, Rawson. He doesn't own the building-Rawson does, and Ainsworth didn't have the money to pay the rent in the first place! I can report him to the government for illegal trespassing and bribery, and the whole plot will be revealed, I have the information, we just have to-"

"Wait!" Ann interrupted. "How did they get to me, to us? I don't understand who could have known about where I was, not to mention that we were involved with each other."

"I had an old secretary, Mrs. Priestley. She was always very religious and never had a kind word to say to me, on account of my sexual orientation. Once she heard that I was taking over the company, she resigned her job. Coordingly, my analyst at the office, told me she was now working for her church-but it wasn't just any church, it's Ainsworth's church. She's the only one I can think of who has a connection to both you and I, and who would know such intimate details of our lives together," Anne said.

At this admission, Ann became teary-eyed. All of Anne's hope, built up from the last few hours of the afternoon, began to deflate as she saw the worry in Ann's eyes.

"How much do you think she saw? Us eating dinner together, kissing...more? Has she seen me naked? Does she have pictures? I just feel...exposed and humiliated," Ann confessed morosely.

"I... I don't know, my love. If you give me some time, I'll be able to find out more, maybe go talk to her, try to get her to reason with her boss," Anne explained.

"I thought you said she hated you? How would that ever work?"

"I don't know, Ann, I'm telling you I don't know. I am trying my best, I really am, but I don't have all the answers," Anne replied, running her hands through her hair.

Dinner that night was tense. The two women ate in almost complete silence. Ann barely ate at all, often times just picking at her food. Anne tried to make conversation, but Ann seemed distracted, almost in another world.

"Do you want me to leave?" Anne asked.

Ann sighed in response. "No, Anne, I don't want you to leave. I'm sorry I'm being difficult. I tend to retreat when I get scared, it's an old habit. I've just been so anxious and on edge, I must be like hell to deal with. I understand if you want to take some time to-"

Anne didn't let her finish; she crossed the table and knelt at her feet, taking her hands.

"Ann, darling, when will you learn that I'm not going to run away? Not for anything. You are my life-I don't care if we're living in a cardboard box after all of this is over, as long as we're together, it doesn't matter," Anne pleaded with her lover. "Tomorrow, we'll go together to talk to Eliza, and if it doesn't work out, I'll take care of it, no questions asked."

The two just gazed at each other for a long moment, tears continuing to stream down Ann's face. The words didn't even need to be said-it was obvious that they loved each other, and that this relationship had been some sort of cosmic destiny, blessed from the start by the universe which transcended time and space. Wordlessly, Anne took Ann into her arms and kissed her deeply. When they broke away for air, Ann had a fierce look in her eye, and Anne knew by the pangs of pleasure deep in her belly what was going to happen next. With one fell swipe of the island, Anne cleared the paper trappings of the takeout off and laid Ann down on top of it, covering her body with her own.

One of the best things about Ann's penchant for dresses was the easy access they provided. Ann shivered as Anne slowly snaked her hand up the skirt, teasing the tender meat of her inner thighs. She could already feel her arousal soaking through her underwear (why did she even bother with them at this point?). Anne looked deeply into her eyes as her fingers found their way to her entrance. Ann was so enchanted by her loving gaze that she jolted in surprise when two of Anne's fingers thrust inside her, almost as though they had a mind of their own. Her fingers always seemed to know that perfect spot that would make Ann tremble and feel out of control of her whole body. Her moans were muffled by the return of Anne's mouth on her own, moving in tandem with her hand down below. Anne could feel her orgasm building, not just in her stomach but throughout her entire body. She began to close her eyes, so overwhelmed was she by the pleasure, but Anne stopped her, pulling her by the back of the head up to sitting position, so that she and Ann were nose to nose, sharing deeply in the moment of connection. Ann exhaled strongly into Anne's open mouth. They had even stopped kissing, so intent was Anne's focus on her pleasure. She was right there, right on the precipice, when Anne hit that spot, that perfect spot inside of her, that spot that pushed her over the edge. She cried out as she felt herself spasming around Anne's fingers. As she came down from her high, the only sounds that could be heard was Ann's sharp intakes of breath. She tilted her head back towards the ceiling and let out a sigh. She hopped off the island and smelled her own armpit, making a face and hastily retreating.

"We smell gross...rinse off with me?" Ann suggested with come-hither eyes.

The two women walked into Anne's large marble shower, where warm water cascaded down down their naked bodies. Ann simply stood in Anne's arms under the warm spray, gently soaping her toned body up with the spicy-smelling stuff on the shower shelf. Once she was cleaned off, Anne started doing the same to her girlfriend, who immediately started giggled. Of course, this only served to make Anne wash her more vigorously. Ann tried to run away, but Anne just held onto her tighter until her legs gave out. Guess that put an end to Anne's hope for shower sex. After lovingly drying Ann's hair with a towel, the two got ready to go to bed. Ann conked out almost immediately, exhausted by the emotional stress of the day, but Anne stayed up for a while, staring at the ceiling. She thought about how cold and vast this bed seemed

just a few months ago. Now it was warm, an ocean of comfort. Anne felt like she was finally enjoying all the privileges she had like she was supposed to her whole life. And it was all because of one little person, that one ball of light that had lit up her life from top to bottom. Tomorrow was going to be a beast of a day, rife with conflict and frustration. Anne finally felt sleep overtake her as she reached over to hold Ann in her arms.

 

Anne woke up to dull grey light coming through the windows of her bedroom. Surprisingly, Ann wasn't next to her, though her spot on the bed was still warm with her body heat. Anne swung her legs out of the bed and padded into the kitchen, where Ann was reading the newspaper, her eyes bulging out of her head. Before the other woman saw her, Anne managed to read the headline, which was printed in bold black letters:

 

**"LONDON REVEREND IMPLICATED IN RAWSON AND BROS MONEY LAUNDERING SCHEME"**

Ann looked up at the sight of a stunned Anne, who rushed to her side as she began to read the article out loud.

_"A local clergyman, Thomas Ainsworth (formerly of Halifax) has been implicated in a whirlwind scandal involving sex, lies, and money. According to Ainsworth's personal secretary, a Mrs. Eliza Priestley, she discovered that the man she was working for was not all he seemed to be. By day, he was a proud man of God, who preached frugality and sexual modesty to his loyal congregation, but by night, his true self was revealed. In a sworn avadavat submitted by Priestley’s lawyer's early this morning, she alleges that Ainsworth's financial statements, which she personally oversaw, the building the Holy Church of Christ inhabited was given to him for free by the Rawson Brothers' Real Estate Company. A deeper look into his bank accounts revealed that Ainsworth was desperate for money, having wasted his savings on private vacations, boats, and houses. However, nobody, not even Eliza Priestley, could deduce exactly why Jeremiah Rawson had agreed to let the reverend squat in such a profitable, desirable piece of real estate, especially because the Rawson Brothers have also reportedly been in financial trouble. That was until yesterday, when Priestley walked in after hours, having forgotten her coat, to find Rawson and Ainsworth in a passionate embrace. From outward appearances, the two men, who are both married, seem to be participating in an illicit sexual affair, which has continued for at least the time during which Ainsworth had rented the building from Rawson-"_

At this, Ann stopped reading in disbelief, turning to Anne.

"I can't believe it. That bastard was gay the whole time! My god, he was probably trying to "cure himself" when he forced himself on me, a kind of reparative therapy. Oh, lord..."

 

"Keep reading, Ann! Have they been arrested?"

 

_"Today, both men were taken into custody by New Scotland Yard, who have also seized the contents of Ainsworth and Rawson's offices in their entirety. If any person has further information about the financial or personal dealings of either men, please call the number below."_

Anne was on the phone before Ann could put the paper down. Just after the clock struck ten, both women were dressed and sitting down to a police interview at their London headquarters. In a cold, austere room, Ann informed the police men of Ainsworth's checkered past in regard to his abuse of children, while Anne explained that the two had been blackmailed by both men as well as trailed by Eliza Priestley at their behests. It was nearly three o'clock in the afternoon before the two were allowed to leave. After promising to keep their names out of the press and giving them the rights over the photos that had been taken of them, Ann and Anne left with a manila envelope and a huge sense of relief.

 

After returning home, Anne sat on Ann's couch in silence while her love worked on some lemon squares in the kitchen. Just yesterday, the crisis that had loomed over their relationship from the start threatened to overtake it. Now that the burden had been lifted, it was almost as though Anne didn't know what to do. Luckily, her girlfriend, whom Anne was beginning to realize was a lot smarter than her, came in with a warm platter and gave voice to her concerns.

"Well, what now?"

 

As soon as she said it, the doubt that had clouded her mind, the questions about what would happen next, the confusion that she had carried with her for as long as she could remember-it all seemed to evaporate completely. She said her next words with assured confidence.

 

"Whatever you want."

 

"Whatever Ann wanted" seemed to be a life with her. The businesses they had prospered, and they eventually moved to a big house just outside of London, with a garden and a backyard and everything. Then came marriage, and eventually, unbelievably, two beautiful children, who were raised on love and trust and all the cookies they could ever want. Anne never thought in her wildest dreams that she would love them so much, but then, Ann had transformed her life in more way than one. It was a sunny Sunday afternoon, and Ann had just pulled a fresh batch of jam pastries out of the oven, just as she had all those years ago. Officially, she was on maternity leave, now pregnant with the couple's third child, but she loved baking so much, she couldn't resist. As was routine, Ann brought out the tray and gave the first one to Anne to "taste test" much to the frustration of the little children trying to get at the sweets from below Anne's feet.

"How are they?"

 

"As always darling, they are baked to perfection!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all folks! let me know-were you surprised? thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart, for reading this story and for all of your kind words and comments. it always made my day to get feedback from you. I've also loved connecting with you guys over Gentleman jack bc it is such a beautiful show. thank you again, and I will see you all real soon!


End file.
